It's a Baby's Life
by Awkward.Quail
Summary: Go back in time with the Stand By Me characters as they recall their adventures as baby's. Read along while they battle for tater tots and decide who's king of the swingset.


**It's a Baby's Life**

**Gordie's POV**

"Give me your tater tots, kid!" Ace yelled at Gordie.

"No way man, my mom just made them for me!"

"I don't give a jack rabbit's cahoots, give them to me or your friend gets shot."

From the train of this conversation you might think that this would end badly but you're wrong. Playing Cowboys and Indians with the Cobras might have been a stupid thing to do but how can you blame them? I mean, you're either stuck in a playpen all day with blocks or you can go outside and kill some people. Which one would you prefer? Of course, they aren't real guns and the Cobras aren't even dangerous…yet. That will come later in the years, but for now they are the terror of the playground.

"I'll tell you one more time, you don't give me your tater tots and Chambers does not survive."

Just then an arrow shot out of nowhere.

"Never fear men, Dennis is here to save you all!" My brother yelled from the back porch. He was wearing a blanket as a cape and what seemed to be Mom's bra on top of his head.

"Get out of here Dennis, let your brother fight his own battles," Ace yelled.

"I would, but this battle doesn't seem to fair," he said, motioning toward the other two 'Indians' tied up to a tree with a jump rope, one with a cap gun pointed at his head.

"Bring it on LaChance, bring it on."

And the battle had begun.

The fighters paced back and forth in a circle while I went over to untie Teddy and Vern.

"Thank you, Gordie, you came to save us!" Vern wailed wiping snot from his nose.

"Yeah, whatever Vern, now get out of here. I have to go distract Eyeball to get Chris."

"Yes, sir!" Vern and Teddy said giving me a salute.

I slunk over to the sandbox and filled a bucket with sand.

"Hey, Eyeball, over here!" I screeched as Eyeball turned his head. As soon as he did I threw the sand at him.

"Ahhh!!!!" He yelled as the sand hit his eyes.

"Thanks, Gordie," said Chris to me while shaking sand off of his shirt.

"No problem."

While Chris and I were talking I hadn't noticed Ace coming toward me with the cap gun Eyeball had dropped.

"You're gonna pay for that, LaChance," said Ace with a sinister smirk on his face. "Indians always lose."

I closed my eyes and covered my ears preparing for a loud bang. But instead I heard the crash of wood. I looked over to see my neighbor Alice standing where there had been a board in the fence, she was holding a grenade (obviously empty, but Ace doesn't know that.)

"Drop it, Merrill, or this place blows up," she said, her shoulder length hair blowing around her.

"What are you gonna do, kill us all?" he said bluffing.

"I won't have to if you would just drop the gun, Ace." She said his name with such loathing it could have melted the world.

"Fine, you win, but this is not over. We'll get you for this, come on Eyeball," he said strolling to his pedal car and driving over to his yard.

Alice dropped the grenade and ran over to the guys and me.

"Are you guys okay?" she said, looking all of us up and down.

"Yeah, we're fine," we all answered.

"I can't believe we got into that whole fight over a bunch of tater tots!" said Chris.

"Hey, Gordie, do you have any of them left?" asked Vern.

"Yeah there right…" I said reaching for the pouch I had strapped to the side of my belt, but instead of grabbing the pouch I grabbed nothing but air.

That's when I noticed Dennis sneaking over to the door.

"Dennis! Give us the tater tots!!!" we all yelled while chasing him inside. Well, so much for that.

**Authors Note: Okay so this is like the cartoon Rugrats only stand by me. In the other chapters it's just going to be random adventures they have when they are baby's. Later on I will probably make a list of the characters and about them because there will be more than just in the movie. Review if you like it.**

**Jodi :D**

**P.S If it this doesn't make any sense it was because I was high off strawberry soda and ho-ho's. Ahhh….ho-ho's.**


End file.
